Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, a control method for the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a technology has been proposed in which a control apparatus analyzes a copy job where an execution instruction is accepted, and a sheet feeding reservation is thereafter issued to a printer apparatus in accordance with the number of pages of a document read by a reader apparatus and a set value set by an operation unit. For example, in a case where printing is performed on the basis of one-sided printing and also 2-in-1 (reduced layout), when generation of image data for two pages is ended, the control apparatus issues a sheet feeding reservation to the printer apparatus. Subsequently, the printer apparatus feeds a sheet from a specific sheet holding unit in response to the reception of the sheet feeding reservation (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-27236).
Up to now, since the sheet is fed from the sheet holding unit after a storage area for storing the image data generated by reading the image of the document, a delay for starting the feeding of the sheet from the sheet holding unit occurs. For this reason, it takes time to output a printed product.